


Du moment qu'on s'aime

by LouIsA_Lesbian



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Basée sur une chanson, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Memory Loss, Mère et fille, Mémoire du coeur, Post-Captain Marvel (2019), Tellement de tendresse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouIsA_Lesbian/pseuds/LouIsA_Lesbian
Summary: « Il y a peu de choses dont je sois absolument sûre dans ma vie en ce moment, Monica, mais s’il y a une chose sur laquelle je n’ai aucun doute c’est que tu es ma fille. Dès le moment où j’ai posé les yeux sur toi, hier comme aujourd’hui, j’ai su que tu étais ma fille et que je t’aimais de tout mon cœur. Je ne me souviens pas dans ma tête et peut-être que mes souvenirs sont perdus à jamais. Mais je t’aime, Monica Rambeau, plus que tout au monde, et même une armée d’aliens à l’autre bout de la galaxie ne pourra m’empêcher de te reconnaître. »
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Du moment qu'on s'aime

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit ça en six heures en écoutant en boucle [Beau-papa](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WhWi5iiZWzU) de Vianney, en pleurant la majorité du temps vu à quel point la chanson me touche. Il fallait absolument que j'écrive une conversation entre Monica et Carol sur ce thème.  
> Je projette d'en faire une traduction en anglais, mais pour le moment je vais surtout aller dormir, il est 4h du mat lol.  
> Bonne lecture à vous !!

« Tata Carole ? »

Elle n’eut pas de réponse, mais une main se posa sur sa joue, caressant tendrement sa peau, attendant patiemment la question qui ne manquerait pas de suivre. Si elle avait osé ouvrir les yeux, elle aurait pu voir toute la tendresse dans le regard de la femme. Mais, malgré la façade qu’elle pouvait afficher pendant la journée, elle n’était qu’une fillette de treize ans, et elle était terrifiée.

« Est-ce que tu vas repartir ? »

La main glissa plus haut, caressant ses cheveux. Sous le drap, elle se recroquevilla, essayant de trouver les forces nécessaires à faire sortir les mots de sa gorge. La femme ne dit rien, se contentant de rester près d’elle et de la soutenir avec ses gestes.

« Après tout, ça fait longtemps que tu es partie et tu ne te rappelles toujours pas de nous, et je sais que maman et toi vous ne me dites pas tout, mais tu me manques et tu manques à maman, je le sais, et- »

Un sanglot lui brisa la voix et elle finit de se mettre en boule, le corps secoué par les pleurs.

« Oh, mon ange. »

La femme s’assit sur le lit et la fit se décaler jusqu’à pouvoir s’allonger en face d’elle, venant l’entourer de ses bras et la serrant fort contre elle.

« Ma chérie, tout va bien, tout va bien ma chérie, je suis là, shh, tout va bien… »

Elle la tint ainsi, attendant que l’averse passe sans bouger, protégeant la fillette. Des mains vinrent s’accrocher à son tee-shirt et un visage humide se colla à sa poitrine ; elles restèrent enlacées de longues minutes, la femme la berçant doucement, ses mains toujours en contact avec elle.

Petit à petit, les flots de larmes se tarirent et Monica parvint à se calmer, les sanglots laissant la place au hoquet et faisant doucement sourire Carol. Elle passa son pouce sur sa joue, essuyant l’eau et le sel et lui laissant le temps d’ouvrir les yeux.

« Salut lieutenant. »

Le sourire que Monica lui rendit était amusé, mais si, si fatigué. Une fatigue pesant plus lourd que ses années sur Terre, une fatigue de personne qui n’a plus d’espoir et qui s’est résignée. Une fatigue d’adulte. Le cœur de Carol se serra, mais elle ne bougea pas.

« Tu as soif ? »

Elle secoua la tête et ses mains se resserrèrent sur le tissu de son tee-shirt, réaction instinctive et effrayée.

« D’accord. Je reste là. »

Le silence emplit la pièce, entrecoupé des hoquets de Monica. La blonde continuait de la bercer, profitant de ce moment de silence pour réfléchir à ses paroles. Elle ne savait pas s’il en avait toujours été ainsi ou si la faute reposait sur son enlèvement et son entraînement, mais elle ne savait pas manipuler les mots, encore moins quand ceux-ci étaient censés réparer plutôt que blesser.

« Dis-moi ma chérie, est-ce que j’étais du genre à savoir quoi dire pour te consoler ? »

La fillette l’observa, yeux noirs contre yeux bleus, semblant chercher quelque chose – une trace de son ancienne mère ? une preuve de son amnésie ? Carol ne pouvait le dire. Au bout de quelques secondes, un sourire vint illuminer son visage, à la manière du soleil pointant le bout de son nez derrière les nuages d’orage.

« Nan, c’est maman qui sait toujours quoi dire. Toi t’as jamais vraiment su. Mais t’essayais toujours de me faire rire en faisant des bêtises. »

Un nœud se défit dans l’estomac de la soldate ; elle repoussa cette sensation enivrante de soulagement. Elle avait une mission, ce soir, et c’était de répondre à sa fille et de la rassurer. Elle aurait tout le loisir d’examiner cette émotion vulnérable plus tard, cachée à son tour dans les bras de sa compagne.

« Décidément, aucun espoir pour moi de réussir à devenir la plus éloquente des tantes, de ce que je comprends ! »

Monica rit doucement, les lourds nuages de sa tristesse se faisant chasser par ce moment de tendre intimité. La femme dégusta ce son, le laissa lui réchauffer le cœur, et se remit à caresser lentement ses cheveux.

« Tu sais, c’est vrai que j’ai perdu mes souvenirs. Tout est au mieux flou, au pire complètement inaccessible.

\- Alors… Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi ? Ou de maman ? »

Sa voix était à nouveau fragile, portant cette douleur d’un cœur brisé que l’on cherche à cacher. Un son de douleur et d’amour sorti de la gorge de Carol, et elle posa un baiser sur son front.

« Non, ma chérie, je ne me souviens pas. C’est comme si l’album photo de notre vie à toutes les trois avait été volé et caché : je sais qu’il est là, je sais qu’il existe, mais je ne peux pas le trouver ou l’ouvrir même avec tous mes efforts. Mais tu sais, on ne se souvient pas qu’avec la tête. »

Elle prit la main de sa fille et la posa sur sa poitrine, là où son cœur battait lentement.

« Je ne me souviens pas de ta date d’anniversaire, ou de qui sont tes amies ; je ne me souviens pas de ton visage la dernière fois que je t’ai vue avant de partir pendant si longtemps, je ne me souviens pas de ton plat préféré ou de ce qu’on aimait regarder à la télévision le soir. Mais tu sais ce que j’ai ressenti la première fois que j’ai posé les yeux sur toi ? »

Le visage de Monica était complètement à nu : Carol pouvait voir les fissures et les lézardes dans les certitudes de sa fille, d’où des monstres aux longs doigts commençaient à s’engouffrer pour s’installer au fond de son cœur et causant des dégâts presque irréparables. La fillette fut parcourue d’un frisson, continuant à scruter le regard de la femme qui ressemblait à celle qui avait été sa seconde mère.

« Quelle première fois ? »

Un sourire d’amour pur s’installa sur le visage de cette femme, mi-inconnue mi-toujours la même, illuminant la pièce sans lumière et l’empêchant de détourner les yeux.

« Il y a peu de choses dont je sois absolument sûre dans ma vie en ce moment, Monica, mais s’il y a une chose sur laquelle je n’ai aucun doute c’est que tu es ma fille. Dès le moment où j’ai posé les yeux sur toi, hier comme aujourd’hui, j’ai su que tu étais ma fille et que je t’aimais de tout mon cœur. Je ne me souviens pas dans ma tête et peut-être que mes souvenirs sont perdus à jamais. Mais je t’aime, Monica Rambeau, plus que tout au monde, et même une armée d’aliens à l’autre bout de la galaxie ne pourra m’empêcher de te reconnaître. »

Si les sanglots étaient ceux de Monica, les larmes de la mère et de la fille ne pouvaient être distinguées les unes des autres. Carol brisa le contact visuel pour la serrer fort contre son cœur, son nez dans les cheveux de sa fille et le visage de celle-ci enfoui dans sa poitrine.

« Tu sais ce que me dit mon cœur quand je pense à toi, quand je te vois ? continua-t-elle, la voix étranglée. Je pense que je t’attendais pas dans ma vie mais que je ne te laisserai partir pour rien au monde, parce que l’amour ce n’est pas une question de souvenirs ou de sang ou de gènes, pour fonder une famille il suffit de s’aimer. »

Soudainement, les mots qu’elle devait dire lui apparurent comme une évidence. Il s’agissait de mots simples, si simples, mais il n’y en avait pas de meilleurs.

« J’avais pas prévu d’un jour adopter, mon enfant, j’ai dû surtout m’adapter. Y’a pas que les gènes qui font les familles, des humains qui s’aiment suffisent. »

Doucement, les sanglots de Monica perdaient en intensité pour laisser poindre l’incrédulité de la jeune fille. Carol continuait de pleurer silencieusement, les larmes coulant seules sur son visage, mais débordée par les mots elle ne pouvait pas s’arrêter.

« Et si l’averse nous touche, toi et moi, on la traverse à deux, à trois. Et si l’averse nous touche, toi et moi, prend la main de ta tata. J’attendais pas, j’te laisserai pas. Même sans l’même sang, on s’aimera.

\- Tu… Tu te souviens ? »

Carol secoua silencieusement la tête, se cachant à son tour dans les cheveux de Monica. Débordée par les mots, débordée par une émotion intense et complexe, impossible à qualifier.

« Non, je ne volerai jamais la place de la première qui t’a dit « je t’aime ». Sur ton visage on voit son visage, et c’est ainsi que tu es belle. De toi à moi, c’est moi j’avoue, je me suis invitée dans cette vie-là, dans ta vie où tu n’as rien demandé. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se força à se détacher assez de Monica pour pouvoir l’observer. Elle la regardait avec des yeux brillant d’émotions, parmi lesquelles se mêlaient une joie indescriptible avec une peur infinie. Elle prit le visage de sa fille dans sa main libre, ressentant le besoin impératif de lui faire passer ce message crucial.

« J’avais pas prévu d’un jour adopter. En vérité nue, c’est toi qui l’as fait. Y’a pas que les gènes qui font les familles, du moment qu’on s’aime. »

La fébrilité qui s’était emparée d’elle, la poussant à sortir ces phrases en rimes se calma au moment où elle sorti le dernier mot, la laissant vidée et tendue, sur le qui-vive pour un danger qui n’existait pas. Le silence choqué de Monica ne faisait que rajouter de la tension supplémentaire dans son dos et ses épaules, et elle craignait que d’un instant à l’autre elle se mette à briller d’un trop plein d’énergie.

La prenant par surprise, la fillette l’étreignit brièvement, de la même manière que Carol l’avait elle-même fait pour Monica afin de la consoler. Quand elle la relâcha, la jeune fille avait l’air plus sereine, plus… apaisée. Rassurée.

« Merci de m’avoir dit tout ça.

\- C’est normal, mon ange. Tu sais que si tu as des questions, sur quoi que ce soit, tu peux me demander. Je ferai de mon mieux pour te répondre. »

Elles furent toutes deux prises par surprise par l’énorme bâillement qui posséda Monica, faisant rire Carol.

« Les réponses attendront demain, lieutenant, vous devez aller vous coucher ma chère. Je t’amène un verre d’eau pour cette nuit et je te laisse dormir. Ca va aller ? Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? »

Le sourire de Monica, même s’il était une preuve éclatante de sa fatigue, était lumineux ; enfin, le sourire d’une enfant.

« Non, c’est bon, merci tata Carol.

\- De rien, ma puce.

\- Tata Carol ? »

Elle se retourna, laissant la porte entrouverte pour que Monica puisse la voir malgré la lumière du couloir.

« Oui mon cœur ?

\- Je t’aime tu sais. Je suis contente que tu sois revenue. Tu me manquais. »

Elle vint déposer un baiser sur le front de sa fille, en profitant pour remettre le drap correctement sur ses épaules.

« Je t’aime aussi. Dors bien, mon ange. »

A pas de loup, elle fit l’aller-retour à la cuisine pour déposer le verre d’eau qu’elle avait promis à Monica sur sa table de chevet avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre pour la nuit. Une fois la porte fermée, elle appuya son front contre le bois et pris une longue inspiration, restant ainsi, les yeux fermées et appuyée contre la porte, pendant près d’une minute.

Les fondations de son monde n’avaient jamais été aussi fragiles que depuis qu’elle était revenue sur Terra, et chaque minute passée près de ces deux femmes – les deux femmes de sa vie, elle le savait – continuait de démolir le peu de stabilité qu’il lui restait. Et pourtant, ou peut-être justement à cause de ça, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à s’éloigner d’elles à nouveau.

Lentement, comme si repoussant l’échéance, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Maria. Elle savait que la brune attendait anxieusement de savoir ce qui s’était passé dans la chambre de sa fille pour que celle-ci pleure si violemment, et elle savait aussi que chaque nuit elle gardait l’espoir de dormir à nouveau l’une blottie contre l’autre. Elle ne forçait pas Carol : la chambre d’amies lui servait de chambre personnelle depuis une semaine et elle ne lui avait jamais fait aucune remarque à ce sujet. Cependant…

Peut-être que ce soir serait le parfait moment pour faire ce premier pas. Le premier pas vers une nouvelle forme de stabilité, vers de nouvelles photos avec lesquelles elle pourrait remplir les murs vides de son cerveau.

La chambre était plongée dans le noir, Maria ayant prétexté une lourde fatigue pour laisser sa fille et sa – partenaire ? compagne ? amie ? ex ? femme ? – mettre leurs cœurs à nus en privé. Mais sa respiration était hachée, trop rapide, trop irrégulière pour qu’elle dorme.

« Maria ? » murmura Carol.

Une poignée de secondes s’écoula, avant que finalement :

« … Oui ?

\- Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si je dormais avec toi cette nuit ? »

Elle se retourna, faisant face à la blonde pour l’observer. Elle était à moitié hors de la chambre, le corps presque entièrement dissimulé par la porte, comme pour se montrer la moins menaçante possible. Comme si elle avait peur de forcer la main de celle qui avait été sa compagne.

Sans un mot, elle tira les couvertures, une invitation silencieuse.

Lentement, comme si elle s’attendait à tout moment à recevoir un refus, Carol entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle, puis se déshabilla, ne gardant sur elle que sa culotte et son tee-shirt encore humide des larmes de leur fille. Elle évita de regarder Maria, mais elle sentait le poids de son attention sur sa peau, et elle se senti plus exposée et vulnérable qu’elle ne l’avait été depuis des années.

Elle se glissa dans les draps et s’allongea sur le dos, observant les détails du plafond qu’elle savait qu’elle n’aurait pas dû pouvoir voir dans cette obscurité. Sans poser de question, Maria se rapprocha et s’installa sur elle, la tête sur son épaule, le bras sur sa taille, ses jambes entremêlées avec la sienne, avec une aisance et un naturel qui trahissaient une expérience de plusieurs années de cette simple position. Carol, elle, hésita avant de poser sa main opposée sur son avant-bras, mais le frisson qui les traversa toutes deux la convainquit de ne plus jamais passer un instant de sa vie sans la toucher.

« Est-ce que ça s’est bien passé ? »

Elle acquiesça d’un fredonnement, effleurant machinalement sa peau du bout de ses doigts.

« Est-ce que la phrase « même sans le même sang on s’aimera » te dit quelque chose ?

\- … Pourquoi ?

\- Quand je parlais avec Monica… D’un coup, c’est comme si les mots m’avaient échappés et qu’ils avaient décidé de sortir du fond de mon cerveau. Elle m’a demandé si ça voulait dire que je me souvenais.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- Une histoire de famille qui est fondée sur l’amour, une averse qu’on traverse à deux, à trois. »

Le frisson qui traversa Maria n’était pas lié à ses caresses sur sa peau fraîche. Elle détourna les yeux du plafond pour croiser ceux de sa partenaire, pleins d’une émotion indéchiffrable.

« « J’avais pas prévu d’adopter, mais c’est toi qui l’a fait » ? C’est ça que tu lui as dit ? »

Elle hocha gravement la tête. Maria garda le silence un moment, et Carol la laissa : c’était un temps dont elle avait besoin pour se maîtriser, pour contrôler cette immensité qui menaçait de déborder et de tout engloutir dès que leurs regards se croisaient en plein jour.

Le silence était devenu le quatrième habitant du foyer depuis qu’elle était revenue.

Finalement, quand la gorge de sa compagne se remit à fonctionner et qu’elle ne risquait plus de voler en éclats, Maria pu répondre.

« Son anniversaire était deux mois avant que tu ne disparaisses. Elle traversait une passe difficile à l’école, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa famille était si différente de celle de ses amis et des gens qu’elle connaissait. Elle avait commencé à s’éloigner de nous, à douter de ce qu’on lui disait, à douter quand on lui disait qu’on l’aimait et qu’on ne l’abandonnerait pas. Alors pour son anniversaire, tu lui as écrit une chanson dans laquelle tu lui expliquais que tu l’aimais, parce que la famille ce n’est pas une histoire de gènes, c’est une histoire d’amour. Tu l’as appelée « l’Averse », et tu l’as jouée à la guitare tous les soirs avant qu’elle s’endorme pendant un mois. »

Une nouvelle fois, Carol haït de tout son être les Krees pour l’avoir arrachée à sa famille et à cet amour. Si sa tête ne savait pas qu’il lui manquait tout ce qui lui permettait de respirer, son cœur, lui, le savait, et il ne hurlait jamais plus de douleur languissante que dans ces moments-là.

Ravalant son amertume et sa rancœur, elle fit glisser ses doigts le long de la peau sombre de celle qu’elle aimait toujours, malgré l’amnésie et malgré le lavage de cerveau, jusqu’à atteindre sa main qu’elle prit dans la sienne.

« Est-ce que… Tu accepterais qu’on traverse cette averse à trois ? A nouveau ? »

Maria serra les doigts entremêlés aux siens, son pouce venant caresser son ancien amant retrouvé d’un geste si tendre que la gorge de Carol se serra.

« Du moment qu’on s’aime. »

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, même juste un emoji ça fait toujours plaisir <3


End file.
